Ready? Fight!
by PeachyLana
Summary: After the events in Young Avengers and before Loki: Agent of Asgard, Loki runs into America in New York. Violence and smut are the result. Loki/America


Just a quick FYI: Some may not might be able to view Loki's spell in runes due to formatting issues. Also, a big warning ahead for sex.

**New York City - Upper East Side- Afternoon**

America's hands slammed down on the table as she angrily launched from her seat. The dishes rattled and Kate jumped in her chair; the attention of every patron in the restaurant focused on the both of them. "He what?!" America growled.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," Kate waved for the bill from the fearful waiter. "Please don't get me banned from this place. I can't travel to other universes for Korean barbeque."

"How long did you know about this?" America refused to feign normalcy in public. The Hispanic girl garnered enough attention thanks to her distinctive clothing choice, a particular Norse God, and a reputation of destroying restaurants.

Meanwhile, Kate ignored the accusation in America's voice, and stirred an obscene amount of sugar and cream into her half-spilled coffee. "Not long." Telling America Chavez that Loki now lived in the same city and uncomfortably close to Billy Kaplan was a huge mistake. "I see you still don't trust him." _Well, duh, Kate._

America bitterly laughed, but sat back down. "_Ay dios mío, _of course I don't fucking trust him. Especially near Wiccan. He's not over manipulating him yet." She paused, "Or any of us."

Yes, Loki was the cause of all the recent shit. "Probably, but he doesn't seem that bad, a bit of a flirt, but nothing more than that." Kate realized what her words just indicated.

As expected, America leaned back and raised her brows. "You two hanging out now or somethin'?"

Kate shrugged and quickly cleared her throat, "Just lunch. He put his number in our phones so I thought I'd text him to see if he'd even respond. He did." Kate didn't like the way America scowled at her. "Hey, it's not just me; the others have been talking with him too." _Fuck._ A cold chill shot up Kate's spine when America smirked instead of the much preferred string of Spanish curses.

"As long as that lying _cabrón _stays away from Kaplan, I don't care what he does. But," she cracked her knuckles. "Maybe we'll end up running into one another."

Kate thanked whatever was out there that America Chavez was not on the side of evil. "So…are you happy or mad? I can't tell with that scary look on your face."

America smiled. "Do me a favor. Don't tell him you said anything." She threw the hood of her jacket up over her long curly hair, and tossed some money on the table.

Kate sighed as the waiter finally dropped off the check and bit her lip. _Don't even think about warning Loki. _

* * *

**Manhattan 12:45 A.M.**

Loki sprinted across the rooftops of the city. He needed a distraction from the recent discovery of his older self and the All-Mother actively working against him. It was an even better reason to avoid Asgard in general. They wanted to control him and his future, well, he sure as Hel wouldn't make it easy for them. Maybe he'd peek in on the future Demiurge. It was always a good idea to be on the good side of a person who could warp reality. He could come in useful later. The phone in his long coat vibrated and he smiled at the contact photo. _Another drunk dial from Kate. Heh, I guess I could take a detour._ He thought wickedly.

"Hey Kate," he answered with a sultry voice.

"Loki!" She sounded shocked he picked up at all. "Where are you?"

"Close enough if you want me to drop by," he smirked and jumped down to the sidewalk below.

"What? No, nothing like that." She huffed. "I might have told America you lived in town."

Loki paused. "That's not really top secret." He resided on Midgard for months now, he just didn't broadcast it.

"Yeah, but she might have gotten the idea that you are in contact with Billy..."

Now Loki shook off the rising dread, and looked around quickly with a sense of paranoia. "And how **did **she get that idea, _Kate_?" His tone shifted from seductive to accusatory.

"Hey!" She shouted in his ear. "I was being interrogated."

Loki rolled his eyes. _Damn you, Kate._ "You know how she'll take that, right?" Billy, aka Wiccan, aka the future Demiurge, AND America Chavez's fangirl fucking obsession in another universe was still off-limits after Loki's whole 'manipulating him for power' went down.

"That's why I'm warning you now."

"Now? As in five hours after the fact?"

He knew Kate winced over the phone. "More like twelve."

Loki ended the call and debated his next move. The thought of running into America Chavez caused a spike of adrenaline, and that wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish. Her superpowers were off the chart, and he was a fucking GOD. But considering what she could do, and had done to him in the past, Loki didn't fear her. In the past, Loki gave her the wide-eyed 'please don't hit me I'm just a kid' look before Billy aged him, but he didn't need her to know he wasn't quite **that**easy to kill. If America thought she could throw him through a few restaurant walls to keep him in line then that was fine with him. She never had the pleasure to try and fight him at his full power. _That might actually be fun_.

"I said I'd keep my eye on you, _chico_."

Loki involuntarily stiffened at the nickname and wondered if he just conjured her there with his thoughts. Her voice and accent instantly brought back a feeling Loki realized he missed. He raised his eyes to the woman standing on the balcony above him. She was just as he remembered with mocha skin, wild curls, chocolate eyes, and…a scowl.

"America," Loki masked all prior thoughts with a charming smile. "This is unexpected."

"You visiting someone?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

His eyes widened in mock shock. "Oh, you don't think I was here for-" he pointed to Billy's apartment building behind him and laughed. "I was just on my way home." Loki knew she would fall for the bait. America walked forward with her arms crossed and smirked at his faux concern. "To what do I owe this visit?" His eyes involuntarily dipped lower. Loki never had a particular fetish for specific body parts, but the muscular thighs and legs she flaunted in those short shorts were enviable to the goddesses eternal.

Her hands grasped Loki by the fur collar on his coat. Even with the height and weight of an Asgardian, the young Hispanic girl easily lifted him a good six inches off the ground with her super-human strength. _She must be in a good mood. And this __**is**__ rather fun._

"You take off without even saying anything to me, pretty boy?"

That took him by surprise, but his face certainly didn't show it. "Is that what this is all about?" He broadly smiled giving her a wink. "Did you miss me?"

"Fuck no." She released him instead of throwing him down the block. Well, now he was on a hot streak, and had to roll the dice again.

Loki straightened his coat. "Is it because I'm just so incredibly attractive now? My face just isn't that punchable anymore."

Her fist connected with his face a lot faster than he anticipated. She thankfully avoided his nose, but the right hook caught his cheekbone. Luckily, it wasn't even close to as hard she could hit, but pain still shot through his senses. It didn't even make him step back, but it sure as hell got his blood pumping.

"Not the case." America eyed him suspiciously; she obviously thought the strike should have, at the very least, moved him. "But I do miss kicking your ass."

Loki stepped back with his hands up, pretending to be on the defensive, but then his deep green eyes narrowed. "I was lacking my full power before. I don't think you want to do this." The mix of anger and curiosity on her face was exactly what he hoped for.

"_Chico_, you think you can take me?" She laugh came out as more of a sneer. "I wasn't even fucking trying before."

"I know; it was pretty disappointing." Subtlety be damned, Loki should be disgusted how obvious this entire scenario was. What the fuck was he even hoping to get from it? Did he want to get his ass kicked or show her who the hell was really in charge? The answer eluded him, and while he pondered that America rammed forward with the force of a fucking Mack truck.

Loki grunted after he bounced off a parked car across the street. He lifted his head, but America was already there with an immediate kick to his ribs. Her boot pressed down onto his chest. Instead of sanely thinking of a way out of the situation, Loki's plans quickly deteriorated once his eyes traveled up her legs. He'd kill to have them wrapped around his hips or, even better, thrown over his shoulders. She'd come so hard it would shatter her into a begging, desperate heap. _Wow, that escalated fast_. He considered that America might not like the fact that there was going to be some give and take this time.

"You realize I'm letting you win right?" He asked with a strained smile; that kick hurt more than he wanted to admit. America stomped her foot down hard on his sternum.

"Oh, so you like getting your ass beat?" She leaned down over him in the most dominating way possible, while he coughed. "Sounds about right."

Loki caught his breath. "I find this nostalgic. And on another note, sadism and masochism both have their strong points."

America sighed and stepped back. "This is so one-sided it's not even fun for me. Pay a dominatrix if you want to get off, you sick fuck." She was pissed. "You think I like this?" Loki got back to his feet and knew what was next. She pushed him back roughly into the poor car again. "You're just fucking boring."

Loki chuckled and slowly straightened to his full height. He squared his shoulders, and when America came at him again, he shoved her with full strength. Her back hit the brick side of the building with a shocked noise that jarred her. "Still bored, _chica_?" He smiled smugly as America's pretty brown eyes widened in shock when she felt the indent her body created in the structure. "Or did I just get you wet?" That last one was going to be trouble. "In my defense, you give some really mixed signals. And you should probably leave on note on that car," he continued with a side-glance at the very dented sedan.

She took a very controlled breath and Loki felt his cock harden. "Fuck you." And she ran at him.

"Language," he chided, dodging a fist and ran off in the opposite direction. Fortunately no one was out that late, because watching a Latina super-girl chase a Norse god down the street would be something that would definitely go viral. America was fast, but Loki was just as swift, and much more agile.

She didn't bother to conceal her smile as she chased him; her fist missed him by millimeters and smashed through someone else's car window. "You cocksucker," she pulled her undamaged arm out of the window and set her sights on him as if he was prey.

_The kinky bitch._ "If only you knew," he muttered while blatantly eying her legs. "Do all iterations of 'Avengers' cause this much property damage?" America tackled him and he quickly uttered "**ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ**." The familiar magic spell had a Pavlovian response in America and it got him another punch right to his jaw, but they already teleported indoors…to his apartment in Manhattan, that wasn't where he was trying to go. Loki's coffee table crashed to pieces and now the drywall in the living room had a giant hole thanks to the indestructible America Chavez. "There goes that deposit."

America shrugged off her jacket, as if all that brutality was just something to whet her palate. She pushed him back, breaking through a bedroom door. Loki twisted in her grip and dipped low. Now with his newly gained leverage, he threw her over his shoulder, and then tossed her back into the hallway, because why the fuck not damage everything. "Can we," Loki's words were punctuated by heaving breaths, "avoid the tv?" Loki leaned on the doorframe knowing his panting was music to her ears.

America scoffed, already back on her feet like a violent energizer bunny, or a killer from any horror movie ever made. "You're holding back and it's annoying." Loki didn't like the sudden sinister look in her eyes. "Didn't you kill a kid? The poor kid whose body you took, right?"

He wasn't prepared for her to go there. And with the punch to his solar plexus he was on the ground in an instant. He arched his back with a low groan. Loki pushed aside the comment about the damned child. It was a low blow and she fucking knew it. _It's almost admirable._

"Why such a pussy now?" She mocked.

"When did this turn into Fight Club?" Loki asked as America straddled him. He raised his head in bafflement. Surely she wouldn't assault him as she thought he lay vulnerable_. _Loki cringed feeling America's crotch against his cock. She purposely readjusted her hips; the heated friction elicited a sudden, delicious groan from Loki's lips.

"What, _chico_?" Ameica taunted and casually wiped away the blood trickling out of her nose. Loki didn't remember how or when that happened.

He gripped her hips, thoroughly roused by the recent turn of events, and knew she had to feel his erection through their clothing. "Are you just going to rub your pussy on my cock or fuck me?" His emerald eyes and smiling lips exuded enough swagger to kill. Provoking her, while in this position, was going to win this.

"You don't deserve to fuck me, you horny bitch," America spat blood on the floor. The glint in Loki's eyes coerced America further. She knew how hard he was. Lust was painted all over her flushed face. "I hear you try to fuck anything that moves."

"That's obviously an exaggeration." Loki raised a brow. "Are there seriously rumors like that? That's better than famous." The copper tang of blood slowly pooled in his mouth and he wished it was hers. "That douche-y guy you dated last…what was him name again?" Loki enjoyed America's scowl at the question. "Something stupid like Ultimate Warrior?"

She frowned, but remained in her spot; curious but distrustful. "Nullifier," she murmured the correction as bad memories resurfaced.

"Oh yes, the former was actually something decent." Loki grinned at her surging anger. "Hey, don't feel bad, we've all fucked people we regret," he said lightheartedly as if to cheer her up.

"I saved your _puto culo_ from that idiot and I didn't-"

"Whatever!" Loki cut her off quickly. "The point is," he leaned up with a chilling smile. It was something Loki hadn't exploited since before he ended up in that child's body. And after surveying America's dismayed expression, Loki knew he still had it. "I don't need whatever toy _he_ had to deprive you of your power." Her demeanor changed from victorious confidence to marked concern. America's body tensed on top of him, and Loki didn't complain. She jumped to her feet, but it was too late, with a flash of green light Loki completely immobilized her. He caught his breath and popped his shoulder back into place. America quietly cursed and strained against the invisible bonds. "You'll just exhaust yourself." He leaned back to watch her in amusement. "Magic. Isn't it cool?" Loki used a quick spell to fix the mess they (**she**) made in his apartment; at least the load bearing walls so the floor and/or ceiling didn't come crashing down. Her temporary silence bothered him; he did nothing to her ability to talk.

"Normally this would be where I end the fight with a stellar Mortal Kombat-esque finishing move," Loki mused aloud as he circled her, still uneased by her lack of curses and shouting. "And the victory would have been flawless….maybe close to flawless." Loki removed his gold-horned diadem, shrugged off the long coat and outer layer of scale armor. The air felt delightful on his sweat coated skin and looser clothes. He couldn't keep her stationary for much longer; as easy as he made it appear, it physically and mentally hurt to maintain.

She finally spoke and was frightfully calm for the situation. "Is your stupid costume inspired by a sad Game of Thrones and glam rock mash-up, or did Billy alter reality to a fantasy he masturbated to?" America scoffed. She brazenly displayed her complete lack of fear or even slight concern.

Loki ran a hand back through his black hair then crossed his arms. "First of all, I _knew_ Wiccan had a thing for me. Secondly, you need to get educated on David Bowie before you make glam rock references, but **most** importantly, did you _finally_ start watching that show?"

She rolled her eyes. "How are you so caught up on pop culture? I know you're really old as fuck, but is that what you do now instead of anything of note? Besides getting your ass kicked by..." America looked up in thought. "Oh that's right,_ everyone_." Loki's eyes narrowed and she smiled with a smugly. "Let me go, we both know you won't do anything to me."

He laughed."Well, considering you aren't nearly as entertaining now." Loki hit the mark perfectly; she glared, but he gripped America's face in a shockingly tight grip just to show he _could_. "I'm not going to do anything to you, but it's because you so obviously want me to. Now you should run along home, before I decide to actually teach you a lesson." He knew she was consumed with rage by this point. He couldn't keep the giddiness out of his face and voice.

He dropped the spell that kept her immobile. As expected, America swung at him immediately. Her fist smashed into his chest, but she cursed and shook her hand as pain radiated through her throbbing knuckles.

"I refrained mentioning you'd be lacking your power for literally a couple seconds. Impatient girl, you didn't disappoint." Loki's fingers quickly encircled her throat, lifted her up a good couple feet (*_ahem*_ with **one** hand), and then slammed her down to the floor. America's head and back smacked roughly into the hardwood. She blinked away the darkness creeping into her vision, but caught Loki's leather, gauntlet-bound wrist that still held her neck.

"Fuck, I think you actually gave me a concussion." She sounded downright fascinated.

Loki smirked and slid over her. His knee placed between her thighs. "You like it," She shifted beneath him, but didn't try to hit, or thankfully, knee him in the groin. "By the way, your power returned before you hit the ground. Impressive, no?" He let her neck go and smiled down at her triumphantly.

Her eyes fell to his hands and black painted nails. America snorted with derision. "You're such an emo bitch."

_That's America for 'yes'._ Loki was getting far too much pleasure out of this. "An emo bitch that got you fucking wet."

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Don't even go there, _chico_. There are fucking levels of wrong with that statement."

'And yet, here you still lay beneath me on my living room floor. The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Loki drew two fingers into his mouth, ready to test his theory.

"You did not quote fucking Shakesp-" She froze mid-sentence when he slid his hand into her shorts. Loki was pleasantly surprised she wore nothing underneath the tight clothing. Her hips bucked when his fingers ran just outside her slick cunt. "Did you want to fuck me in my younger body too?" Loki wondered if that went too far, it was a judge between the coating of her fluid on his fingers, and her sudden grip on his neck with enough force to crush his windpipe. "Okay, so go easy on the pedophilia jokes…" Loki squeaked out quickly. America let him go and he inhaled raggedly, now wondering if he had permanent throat damage. "Although, technically I'm the same age as I was then…" Loki realized the roles might actually be reversed. Wasn't she still a teenager? Being over a millennia old didn't make guessing mortal ages easy. "How old _are_ you?"

Her full lips tipped up in a smile. He could easily envision them around his cock and almost moaned aloud. "Drop the game," she said. "I know who you are, don't feign decency. It's insulting."

His fingers delved inside her pussy making her gasp out. "I was giving you an out." Loki hissed in her ear, adding a third inside. Her fists clenched onto his shirt and tore it. Loki winced when she pulled him downwards. He expected another blow of pain, but instead he felt warm, full lips on his. Her tongue eagerly pressed into his mouth, her voice hitched as she tasted blood. And they said _he_ was fucked up. But coupled with her strong legs wrapped around his waist, it was fucking surreal. This woman…girl, whatever, was crazy, and Loki could not care less. He groaned, arching his hips and drove his hardened cock against her. His lips pulled away briefly from the kiss and America muttered curses in Spanish.

"Cállate." Loki quickly growled back in the same language..

With a twist of her body, America was on top. _Nice._ She threw off the star emblazed t-shirt. The discussion ever her costume choice would have to be for another time, right now he got full view of the other half of her. Her full breasts, in combination with her damned legs, would surely cause of fatalities. His cock was uncomfortably hard in his pants. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't completely sold on this idea. "Is it the whole guy thing?" Loki asked. "I can be a girl, if this is too much for you." His hand gripped her curly dark hair. She smelled so good. Loki ran his tongue down into her cleavage. His other hand ran over her perfect ass. "Makes sense that you don't belong in this universe."

"That's the worst fucking line I've ever heard. I should punch you in the face for that." She sneered.

"And what's stopping you?" He asked tearing her bra off her body with one clean movement and took a nipple into his mouth.

She caught her breath before speaking. "I need you in somewhat decent form to make me come." She caught a handful of silky, black hair as he sucked and pulled him closer.

Loki smiled and with no effort, flipped positions, with her back pressed against the foot of the couch. "So I get to eat you out? Loki already had his thumbs in the waistband of her denim stretch shorts and pulled them low. She arched up to help him, reeling over his quick turnaround and eagerness.

"Acting like you get off on eating pussy does nothing for me." She snarled.

"Acting?' He raised a brow still smirking. Loki slid between her legs. America couldn't help watching him thanks to the angle she was put in. His tongue rolled over her clit and she jumped at the touch. He chuckled; Miss America was a sensitive one. He adjusted his tongue letting the taut muscles in her legs and gasps from her mouth tell him exactly what she liked. Then she uttered the only word that mattered even if it was drowned in a sea of bilingual curses.

"Fuck…Loki."

Part of him wanted to make her come hard right there, but how could he make it easy for her? She wouldn't want that. As soon as he tried to move back, her hands and thighs tightened on his hair and neck. "What the fuck?" She panted as he pried his way out of her grip.

"What? So you could leave me high and dry after you come?"

"What if I left you high and dry right now?" She threatened.

Loki shrugged. "I'd be disappointed but I could conjure up something quite vivid to take care of myself to. Nothing I haven't done before." He ran his tongue over her wetness still coating his lips.

"With me?" The mix of disgust and intrigue on her face was what Loki anticipated.

"Oh there were plenty of scenarios. Shall I tell you my favorite one?" He asked. "It's quite creative."

America wrinkled her nose. "No. If I could, I'd ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ my way out of here and finish myself off."

He liked that. Loki swept in and kissed her harder than before. In response, America's own hands helped push down his pants. She breathed hard, spread her legs wider as he positioned himself, and threw her head back in anticipation…but he hesitated. Her nails dug into his ass and her strong legs forced his hips forward so his hard cock slid against her very wet cunt. His hands were on the floor, it was too late to try to remove the gauntlets on his wrists. Another fetish insult could be gained from that, but she grasped his cock and slid him inside. The startled sound that came from her lips made Loki pause.

"You okay?" Loki asked; his brows furrowed in equal parts annoyance and concern.

"Don't hold back," she hissed.

"Never," he smiled. That was the truth. "You're a goddess of war." Loki knew it was stupid. She clenched her fists instead of hitting him.

"Then shut up and fuck me like one, _puto_."

"I can grant at least one of those requests." He pulled most of the way out, then quickly buried himself completely inside her. Loki prepared for being berated or lashed at, he actually somewhat hoped for that. Loki reasoned he'd fight her the entire time or just let her take the reins, but she seemed out of it. She _was _vocal, and that he liked, but the nagging feeling he might be fucking a sixteen year old girl began to irritate him. Thankfully, she began to move. America's back arched so his cock could fill her just as she wanted. It became painfully obvious America hated being on her back, she kept trying to gain leverage, until Loki finally flipped them over. "If you want to be on top tell me, you never had a problem with ordering me around before," Loki noted America's surprise and hesitance again. For the sake of not being punched and getting off, he held in his comments. Fuck, just because she was a super powered and indestructible didn't mean she was experienced. If he knew this from the get-go he would have immediately aborted.

Or so he'd like to think, but once she kneeled up, and then fell back down onto his cock, Loki forgot what he was internally bitching about. Her pussy was tight, hot and enveloped his cock perfectly. Loki bit his tongue as her pace picked up, now America found whatever it was she needed. His hand slid down between them to get to her clit, but she suddenly tensed and grabbed his wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Helping out?" He asked in confusion.

America rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back, "I don't need help. Put your damn hands above your head and keep them there."

Loki smiled. Was she seriously ordering him or just saying shit so he wouldn't fuck up her orgasm? Either way, he obeyed. America's nails dug into his chest as she rode him, her soft lips parted to moan. Loki made a noise at the sight and almost grabbed her hips to thrust up into her deeper, but stopped himself. But soon she was pressed flush against him, and fucked him at the most painful pace that he inhaled sharply.

"Fuck," he gasped and felt her laugh against his skin. That didn't help. His arms had unconsciously inched downwards from their original place. She was so close, he could feel it, but he was further along and wasn't sure he could hold on for long.

"Can you give me a sec?' He finally blurted out. She didn't relent. In fact, the bitch taunted him.

"You're actually kind of hot when you beg."

He'd argue the definition of begging later. He tilted his head back with a moan, and unconsciously exposed his throat. America grabbed his hair, tugging and he concentrated hard. Another noise a half-sigh exited his lips.

"Damn," she whispered breathily.

"If you don't stop," he warned.

"Isn't that the point?" She was drunk on lust and power now. She wanted to take him to the edge and play with him, problem was their edge was the same place, and…he wasn't going to play fair. He broke her rule, his hands pulled her down deep onto his cock as she was trying to hold herself off. She trembled and after cresting that wave she no longer cared. An open-mouthed cry left her lips, and he followed.

More Spanish halting curses until her nails scratched down his neck as she cried out coming around him which was more than enough to make him come. He barely caught his breath, still in a daze when her hands pushed against him.

"Shit!" She separated herself way too soon for him. He winced and looked up in confusion.

"What's the problem?" Seriously, he'd been with plenty of people and this was weird even for him.

"I…" She bit her lip in anger more than anything. "Fuck, you're the first guy I've slept with."

Loki shot upright. "What?"

She casually waved a hand. "It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting any of that. I was hoping you'd fail."

Loki still didn't like the feeling of guilt creeping over him. He was so fucking over guilt nowadays. "Sorry to disappoint."

She finally looked around his half-destroyed apartment. "I need to shower." America didn't wait for an invitation; she picked up her clothes and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Loki stopped trying to process what just occurred and sat shirtless on his bed when America came in fully dressed again.

Her glare was deadly. "You tell **no one** about this, you get me _chico_?"

He picked up his phone. "So I shouldn't have texted Kate?" She came at him; Loki put his hands up in defense and she stopped inches in front of him. "I was joking! No one would believe me anyway."

America sneered and shoved him. "I know you're not that fucking stupid."

As soon as she was out the door Loki cursed. Yes, he was that fucking stupid. And it was only seconds between his text and Kate's incoming call. _Who the_ _fuck still calls?_ Loki answered with a cool 'hello'.

"Loki, what the fuck? You can't just text that to someone in the middle of the…" Kate trailed off. "Shit, what time is it?" She yawned.

"You just wanted to hear my voice didn't you?" He smiled even though his head throbbed from the fighting and sex.

"You know I do." She purred. Loki was taken aback by her uncharacteristic forwardness until she laughed and it morphed into another yawn. "For a second I almost believed it."

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he chuckled. "Go back to bed."

"I knew it was a lie because America never fucked a guy before. If her first time was with you, _of all people_, I worry for the end of days in the very near future."

Thanks, Kate," he dryly responded and fell back to the mattress with a sigh.

"She kick your ass?" Kate questioned.

"America knows how to leave a mark." There was a pause that made Loki question if she fell asleep.

"Well, it sounds like you enjoyed it."

"It was a bit nostalgic."

"Mmmhmm, I'll let you bask in the afterglow. Night kid."

"You can't call me that. I'm not a kid; I'm still older than-" He stopped when he heard her snort of laughter.

Kate rolled over in her bed snuggling into the pillows. "I won't say anything," she teased. "**But**, I expect a favor for my silence," she said slowly.

His breathing was harsher over the phone. "_Really_, Katherine?" Loki questioned with a low growl. Kate's heart skipped a beat. "Alright," Loki quickly answered with a small laugh.

"Good. Night Loki." Kate ended the call and closed her eyes with a smile. She didn't have superpowers, but this might be even better. She pulled up her blankets tighter; the way he said her name gave her chills.

_Maybe blackmailing the God of Mischief wasn't the best idea._


End file.
